Plan
by Naoko Yoshira
Summary: Si eres perseguido en plena misión, debes pensar en un plan que te ayude a escapar. -Todo por una misión-. NejiTen


Pame-Chan xP: ¡¡¡Señor Disclaimer venga!!!!

: Naruto no es, no fue ni será propiedad de la señorita Pame-Chan xP, ella solo usa los personajes para fantasear un rato y escribirlo, espera que la comprendan y disfruten de sus magnificas ocurrencias… cofcofestupidecescofcof

Pame-Chan xP: Que agresivo es el … bueno, quería decir que este pequeño fic, esta dedicado a alguien especial, a la ociosa de Usagi, a quien aprecio mucho y me encargo de llevar por el camino del mal n______n .sigue así, pronto serás tan mala como yo Muhajahaja ._.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Corren. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto? Ya no lo recuerdas, ahora solo te concentras en escapar.

Piensas que esa no es el accionar más respetable en una misión, pero sabes que no les queda otra alternativa. Sabes que si se detienen a pelear, perderían y esa, definitivamente, no es la idea.

Doblan en una esquina, luego a la derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha nuevamente, saltan un muro y siguen corriendo.

Percibes el enojo de tu compañero, no le gusta huir, pero él también sabe que no hay otra posibilidad, era eso o ser masacrados.

Sientes el sonido de las pisadas de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca. Si no apuran el paso, ustedes podrían ser capturados. Eso no sería bueno.

La capa te molesta, no puedes correr bien con ella puesta, pero así no van a reconocerte, si no fuera por eso ya te la habrías quitado. Curiosamente, sabes que tu compañero esta en las mismas condiciones que tú.

Sientes mas cerca los pasos de los enemigos.

Debes pensar en algo rápido… o si no…no pensaras en que pasaría si no. De repente, una idea cruza por tu mente. Sabes que no les causara daño alguno a tus enemigos, pero los hará pasar desapercibidos, de eso no cabe duda. Te sonrojas al volver a pensar en tu plan.

- Neji – Llamas, con temblor en tu voz y tus mejillas aun rojas. Esperas que no lo note, y si lo hace, que lo atribuya a que han estado corriendo mucho.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tenten? – Te pregunta el con voz enojada. No se giró para verte, agradeces por ello, así no notará tu sonrojo.

- Yo… tengo una idea para librarnos de esos tipos- Dices, tu temblor ya desapareció, pero tus mejillas siguen igual.

- Entonces, me gustaría escucharla.

- Si doblas a la derecha, te la explicare.

- Tenten no hay tiempo, solo explícame.

- Por favor, Neji.

- Esta bien.

Dobla a la derecha seguido por ti. Corre para ubicarse bajo un frondoso árbol que podría ocultarlos por algunos breves momentos, mientras tú le explicas tu idea.

- Ahora, dime tu idea.

No respondes y te quitas la molesta capa que llevabas y sueltas tus eternos chongitos. Sostienes la capa en una de tus manos y él te mira perplejo.

- ¿Qué haces, Tenten? –Pregunta el, sorprendido.

- Parte del plan, ahora quítate la capa y dámela -Explicas.

- Pero…

- Confía en mí, solo hazlo.

El obedece, se quita la capa y te la entrega. Lanzas las dos capas a una rama alta del árbol. Sientes los pasos cada vez mas cerca.

- Deben estas escondidos ¡Búsquenlos! – Puedes oír una voz, bastante cercana al lugar en donde están.

- Ahora explícame tu p… - Pones uno de tus dedos sobre sus labios y no lo dejas continuar.

Te acercas a él, más de lo que nunca te acercaste. El retrocede cada paso que tú das. Al final queda acorralado contra el árbol que, se supone, serviría para esconderlos mientras tú explicabas tu idea. Acercas tu rostro peligrosamente al suyo.

Escuchas pasos acercándose.

- Tenten que haces…

- Todo por una misión

Luego, haces lo que jamás pensaste que harías, estampas tus labios contra los de tu compañero, cuando sientes los pasos demasiado cerca. Cierras tus ojos instintivamente, y te parece ver antes de cerrar tus orbes, que él hace lo mismo. Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y el lleva sus manos hacia tu cintura, profundizando el beso.

Sientes que hay una persona detrás de ustedes.

El individuo toce de manera forzada para llamar su atención. Separas la unión de labios, sin soltar el agarre de su cuello, ni él suelta el de tu cintura. Giras la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que los interrumpió.

- ¿Han visto a dos personas con capas? –Pregunta, visiblemente incomodo.

- No, no hemos visto a nadie con capas ¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntas con fingida inocencia y piensas acerca que desde cuando eres tan buena actriz. Tus mejillas están teñidas de rojo.

- Nada, señorita, ahora, ustedes, eh… sigan en lo que estaban –Dice y luego se aleja rápidamente. Puedes escuchar cuando dice que no encontró a las personas que buscaban.

Los pasos se alejan bastante.

-Eh… Neji, ya puedes soltarme –Anuncias mientras sacas los brazos de su cuello. Tus mejillas están más rojas que un tomate maduro.

- Claro…-Suelta el agarre de tu cintura.

Se separan y continúan su camino, en silencio.

Las horas pasan tan rápidamente, que te sorprende ver que ya es de noche, que ustedes están en el bosque y que no han comentado nada desde que tu plan fue efectuado

- Tenten – Dice el, rompiendo el hielo, lo que te extraña bastante. Pensabas que tu tendrías que iniciar la conversación – Fue un buen plan, muy…ingenioso -

Sonríes por ello. Probablemente esta no es la última misión que haces con Neji.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ta-Da!! Me gusta el nejiten n___n saque la idea de uno de los episodios de danny phantom xD… ¿soy infantil, y que?

OMG!! Esto es lo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida!!! O.O. mi hámster corrió rápido ^^

¿Qué me dan?

Rosas, Cheques, Joyería, patadas voladoras, sellos explosivos, shurikansasos… recibo de todo.

Antes que se me olvide, 10000000000000 gracias a Usagi, quien me corrigió su regalo xD

_-Chan xP Fuera.-_


End file.
